User talk:Colin687/Archive 3
Happy Birthday Read the header. :) Anyway, happy birthday to you! Or "Maligayang Bati!" in Filipino. Hope you have a great one! Belated Merry Christmas too! Danke Colin Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ? How come you're the only one the got promoted? :p lol I was just wondering. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 16:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Word Bubble Hi can you tell me how to put the House sign on the word bubble .... (NHoran (talk) 03:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC)) Alrick Actually, I don't think it's in Livie's Character to date ''or even enjoy the company of Alrick- but they could always make a truce and he could get back together with Sera. 19:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come back on!Hermione Fleur (talk) 22:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alrick Um, I was just wondering why you have Alrick Kunze and Alrick Kunze. and Alrick Kunze (broken)? Rabbitty (talk) 04:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) apothecary Slytherin Prefect Your character Alrick Kunze has been chosen as Slytherin Prefect. Please read the words of wisdom from the Headmaster. Frejah owl me Yeaahh!! So nice to hear from you again. Wow you really got your way around DARP, maybe now I will be the one asking questions about stuffs like bubbles, etc from now on. Haha! I may be RPing everyday until next week. :) [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 17:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RP in the Library Sorry, Colin! I might not be able to make it to RP, the internet died at my house at first, and now that it's back up, I need to go to my grandmother's house (where there is no internet at all). Sorry again! Sorting Hey Colin, your weclome to join my department! We haven't really started with meetings and such since I'm on vacation, but your welcome to join in. I'll likely post a blog about our first meeting soon. Sadly I've already given Bryans the post of Second in Command but I would be happy to hear your ideas anyway!!! Thanks and can't wait to see yah soon! Requirement RP Sorry I deleted your Room RP with Bea, Colin - I've restored it. In my defense, if you would use an actual and active timestamp on your chars, I would definitely know which posts happened when, and be less likely to remove current ones. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hogwarts: A History Colin, the first chapter says 993 AD for the founding and the intro says 992 AD. You and Bry need to reach an agreement. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm swrorry..... Madeyefire (talk) 23:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Teaching For History of Magic, you could combine the two classes into one, or you could have the students work on projects instead of regular class/lectures. Another thing I plan to do tomorrow is post classes that are short on students and see if more post, so I'll include yours. :On another note, thanks for stepping in with your prefect in the Slytherin Common Room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch GM How do you feel about GMing one of the quidditch matches? As part of the Activity Implementation Department, GMing is part of your job, so if you think you can post every day or two on it ad GM, I would like for you to GM it. Can you let me know? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Trinket I'm fine with that story, that WHPS had her captive. Can you give me a day or two to think of where they would have had her, how she got free etc, etc? Other than that, it sounds good, and we'll go from there and see if a battle or something ensues. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Award Sorting LittleRedCrazy 03:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank You!! I hope I can continue being a rper with you :D Audrajoye 15:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Pictures Hey Colin! I've already cleared my History pages, because I've already downloaded them. If you want, I could upload them here or in Mega RP but I really don't have so much time at hand. It's Midterms week, so yeah... But I'm gonna send you an owl, if I do find the time. SO SORRY. [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 13:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) A couple of things The 'Colin687' link on Alrick's page, Colin, leads to Mr. Gillystem, not here, and when you get a moment, could you please add the Alrick Kunze subpage titles to the main page, so they stop showing up as orphaned? Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Waldo for Quidditch Where's the Snitch, Colin? :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:37, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Pictures: The Promise Hey Colin! I found it. Didn't had the time to upload the pics to MegaRP so yeah... http://www.flickr.com/photos/ohmai/sets/72157627356790494/ [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 06:16, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Joshua Burbadge Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cap I'm back and congratz for being a rollback.'Captain<Pikachu' 03:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorting & Stores Department Sure, You can join. However, can you just sign up here please thank you. Borgin and Burkes is a good idea however when I became head. I did say that I was going to deny any requests for new shops. The reason is that we had about 6 shops without a active roleplayer. Most of these shops, Jisk was subbing for. One week Jiskran updated 80% of the shops. The wikia kept getting new shops (For example The Apothecary and Gladrags Wizardwear) but the shops that were already on the wikia never got updated. I'm debating when ether to let you create Borgins. For the owner you can either create your own or use Borgin. If you have any questions for how to sort and that kind of stuff please just ask. :D Sorry for my longwinded reasons for why I should deny the request. :D 15:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch the Match:Ravenclaw VS Slytherin - Jan 07 needs to be getting finished soon, so if you can make sure you're updating it, I would appriciate it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Wrap up I didn't really understand your Owl. You don't have to post a response to my response, but there was no way Tanis would ever let anyone walk out on her the way Nicholas ''attempted to. (I say attempted because it just couldn't happen.) Kirá (talk) 08:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) GM? Yup I saw it...I'm just honestly not sure what to do with that rp. I posted on it a week ago, and then nothing until yesterday. I also feel like you're pulling me into your rp, since your character attacked your other character which was witnessed by...your character. The aurors were alerted...she got away....I guess I'm not really sure where to go with it, or what else to post. I'll think about it and post something in a minute. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Staying power You don't have to change your post unless you wanted to continue. Nicholas could still leave Tanis' office 'annoyed with the Auror Head' or he could come back and they could have words, I really don't mind either way. Kirá (talk) I think its a great Idea Audrajoye 20:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Homework I'll happily mark any whenever it's submitted, Colin, for any subject Sarah teaches. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, Colin, a bit slow this evening (for me). Detention:Care_of_Magical_Creatures would be the place. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Vane Great minds think alike, I only have one adopted character and he is not it. Thanks for the compliment, I think? Kirá (talk) Response Ok, I know I had a couple owls from you, so I plan to try to address everything here. First off, I don't remember what was said about Melanie Trinket, but I'm fine with her having been captured and showing back up at your convinence. I'll have Kinsel come talk with Alice Kunze personally and see where it goes. Do you want her to continue teaching, or quit, or do you not care? I think a Derek - Barrant RP would be good, so we'll get that set up this week. As for Melanie, see above, or if you'd like I can have Lily sneaking around the WHPS (as she's still a spy), and find her and get her out. Just let me know what you would like. Finally, how was Colin turned into a werewolf? Can you link me to the rp? Also, don't you have another character that's non-human? Just checking. I think that's everything, so let me know and we'll get this stuff taken care of. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Replies If you wanted to set up the WHPS holding cells off of the Black Estate, that would be great. I'll be able to post at the earliest tonight, or if not tomorrow. Let me think about where Barant and Derek could meet...I'll think of a place and let you know. I dislike you just turning your character into a werewolf while at school and doing all the rping yourself with no other admin/bcrat input...especially as Kinsel wont let students be out of the school at night, and there shouldn't be any werewolves in that forest. Reguardless of my likes, it's done and we'll move forward from here, but please ask next time. I'll post with Kinsel in the Hospital tomorrow. Finally, are you interested in GMing another quidditch match? Anyway, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Post please Post back on Emma's page. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 23:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Page names Colin, could you please stop renaming pages unless it actually links them to something new? Your own pages are a different matter, but those created by other people shouldn't be corrected unless it truly affects game play. You did it to the Hong Kong restaurant (which, since it was generic, could have the lower case r) and the variant Colosseum (which is just as acceptable in English as Coliseum - check Wikipedia). Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the offer Thanks Colin. It is really nice of you to offer, but I like her office just the way it is. Kirá (talk) Sig That should have fixed it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Filling shoes I don't actually have a suitable Professor, Colin, but I'll temporarily 'resurrect' someone from somewhere, and ahve them fill in 'till you can activate Melanie. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC) An exchange of Owls So long as there's some record of Foot's OK, I can't see any problem, Colin, ev en if it was just him adding your name to the Departments template. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE I like the pics, and need to make sure it's ok to post them, but I'll do that this weekend, then if it's ok update them on Monday. Thanks for grabbing them, and great idea. Also, If you would like to teach Wizard Art next year, we'll talk about it then, but I don't want to begin a new class now. Also, I check the pages I'm rping on daily, so unless I don't post for over a day, assume I'll get to it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) A constant issue Colin, I really must ask you not to make these massive character decisions and changes, like the werewolfing of Colin Gillystem and the relic book for Kian, without running them by an Admin or Bcrat before you do them. These constant retroactive requests for permission are unfair on the Admins and Bcrats, since we feel we are being cruel to say no, when you've already done it. If you are planning to create a shop, change a character's direction or give them a life-changing possession, please discuss it before you do it. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. Remember when I said I was uncomfortable with you doing that for Colin, and you told me you had run it past Jisk...you left out that you didn't do so until after the event had occurred. This makes me unsure of you and I feel as if you purposely left that out... effectively lying to me. If we cannot rely on you, then you shouldn't be in a position of power. So, this is an official warning for metagaming and powergaming (making characters overpowered without asking, and doing so OOC and roleplaying with OOC info you shouldn't have). If you continue to do this, you will be demoted. We want the wiki to be fun, and we want people to have unique characters and fun items...but to maintain balance and keep people from being overpowered we need to monitor them, and be asked before they're implemented. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It's fine You can archive, [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 22:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Crystalean Koontz here you go Colin Tigersilver (talk) 01:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Crystalean KoontzTigersilver (talk) 01:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Award Gryffindor Quidditch The chaser your mentioning in your owl to User:Lilly Lovegood(2) was adopted by User:Alyssa5582 but as very few people have posted (including Lilly's character) if another chaser doesn't post in 2 days please post :) My character is the co-captain and I know for certain one beater is inactive so worst comes to worse (and someone shows up) we can throw them on as a beater! Thanks, --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) -- If she doesn't want him on the team anymore, get your character out there :) We could use the support! --~Peislandgal (talk) 21:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Melanie I am sure you meant Tanis having an interview with Melanie Trinket, otherwise it is an intereview with yourself. Sure, that can happen, I hope you have some good filler for those six months or at least a story to explain her capture. Let me know where you want this to take place and we can start whenever you are ready. Kirá (talk) Your time Since it's agreed I'll just create the space, you leave Melanie there whenever and we can begin. Considering it seems you and I are on different times, I'll let you know from 1pm-9pm my time (HAST) I am unavailable. Before 1pm and after 9pm I'm all wiki. So, let me know how my time fits into your time and this could go a lot smoother then our very first Nicholas and Tanis RP. Kirá (talk) 08:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Morning I was actually on at 8 am (my time) this morning, it is kind of rare that I do that. Since we are trying to work something out I can make it a habit. Kirá (talk) 08:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : I hate chat. Yeah, I can though. Kirá (talk) 08:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure how that would fit into the story, but sure. Rabbitty (talk) 22:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Rp Hey want to Rp? Im bored and on my cell. So as long as it isn't in comments im still able to Rp Viktor Harrison 14:27, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Assumption I am going to assume you are I are finished here, as there isn't anywhere for it to go. I am archiving the majority of it, but I will leave the last bit where it is in case I have assumed wrong and you'd like to continue. Kirá (talk) Gryffindor You might have me confused with someone else. I don't have anyone to post with on that match, I tried out for the Slytherin team. Nymi (talk) 23:03, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Inn While it looks like a good idea, Colin, I think you'll have to decide which of the Inn or Borgin and Burke's you most want to promote, as, at least for a couple of months, I think it needs to be one or the other. Myself, I think the three pubs, together with Florean Fortescue's and Madam Puddifoot's, suffice, but if a number of people feel otherwise, I'm sure we can discuss it. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 01:55, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry in return No need to apologize Colin. I totally get it. Posted. Kirá (talk) Quidditch I've never seen a time-out called, but there is a first for everything. If not Elizabeth will find a way to switch them. --~Peislandgal (talk) 01:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Roles are fixed for a given match, Colin, and cannot be changed. Jed can be Seeker for the next match, but this is already the sub. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. But it looks like we can't sub Jed in as seeker. Maybe another time! --~Peislandgal (talk) 19:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorting & Stores Department Sure! You may join! I've added you to the department template. With the meeting, I will be making a blog about the meeting after I publish this message. However, I'm going to test a new way of meetings. This way we won't be using the Chat. Anyway, I'm a creating the blog for the meeting at the moment. 15:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah. I hope we can both see each other on chat although time zones is a real problem. Anyway, Thanks! 15:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Sofia Clawheart, Scathach Waters, and Crystalean Koontz are in The Hog's Head, Colin.Tigersilver (talk) 16:40, February 28, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Hey! I've been told to talk to you about something History of Magic related. I've applied for a female adult character who I hope to make a HoM professor. Hopefully we can come to some sort of agreement! :) Jorey28 20:05, February 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rp Posted at the tower of the Gryffins, by the way. RE:Alrick Is Alrick looking for a long-term relationship??? [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 16:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Do you have any char that's looking for a relationship?? [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 16:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind then. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 16:54, March 2, 2013 (UTC) LOL. I'm a him XD Jorey28 17:32, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Birthdays Apologies Sorry I had to leave you this morning. I was being nagged to get to school >.< Sorry. Owl me :) :D Mwahahahaha Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Family Tree I did my best to make a family tree on Harrison Family, and I was wondering if it's right or not. --Rabbitty (talk) 20:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Aabriella has been accepted as a Gryffie. I am willing to teach years 5-7, hopefully we can come to a conclusion :) We just have to transform her to a teacher. Jorey28 17:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Would this work? Would a character along these lines be ok: Zephyrus Rivers, born to Jonathan and his mistress, Nerissa Rivers. His parents sort of fell apart after he was born. Zephyrus was raised by his mother in West Country, near Tinworth, where Nerissa (along with some other people) breed Hippogriffs. His mum died just before he turned 10, and he was then sent to live with the father he had never known, where he was reluctantly allowed to live. He stayed there for a short time until Iris offered to take him, an offer to which Jennifer immediately accepted. --Rabbitty (talk) 19:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I just chose Jonathan ramdomly (Mel chose him, I think, I don't really remember). Rabbitty (talk) 21:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Colin, I did read my owl, and responded by posting my blog about teaching. I'm assuming everyone volunteering to teach this next semester will have read it and agreed if they sign up to teach, so if Jorey signs up to teach, I'm assuming he'll be posting on his class and posting quality content. The response to your question about the art class is also in that blog. Believe it or not I do read all my OWLs, and have my own way of tracking and ensuring I took care of things posted on them, though I do need to archive my talk page again. For the Start-up guide, can you give me an example of what you mean for the specific improvements to it, as I'm always open to updating and improving it, I'm just not sure how you intend to do it. Finally I still like your updatins in your sandbox and still plan on (as in this week) updating our common rooms with the updated graphics and such. Once you look at my blog, if you still have specific questions about teaching, feel free to let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Family Just letting you know, I have decided to keep Claudia as my first choice, and a kid as my second choice (instead of . And I had a question for you. If I did get a kid charrie, I was thinking it could be a spoiled bratt, so what adult would you recommend I ask? I was just curious, incase I did get a kid. Wizard Art The page looks fine to me. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Get back on chat you buttface!!! Zan said it was his choice D: So I have nothing to apologize for! Now get back on chat! I wub chu. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 01:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Entrance Hall Colin, why did you change the spelling of 'Witchcraft' which was correct and make it wrong, and why did you interfere with the description which was equally as it should be? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:14, March 15, 2013 (UTC) These things happen Fair enough, Colin. I did wonder what was going on. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 17:37, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. May I ask who I go? Dduffurg48/Gruff 14:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Family Hey. I was wondering if I could be taken off the sign-up for a kid. That was a secondary option if I didn't get the character I wanted but I got her so it's all good :) Thanks! --~Peislandgal (talk) 15:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh I am so sorry. As in the character I wanted above I ment Jennifer! I'm totally okay with not having Julia. The kid was a back-up to not getting either but I got Jennifer so I'm good :) Sorry for not being clear! --~Peislandgal (talk) 22:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Family Relative Assuming that Audrey (Kunze) or Walter would have at least a sibling who also have kids and so on, and having one of the siblings Grandchild be Bill Harbor who is the father of Skyler Harbor. if Walter has a sister who Marries to a Harbor than that'd work perfectly fine (Janice Harrison + Jacob Harbor -> Derik Harbor + Emily Geyser -> Ethan Harbor + Alice Gillystem -> Bill Harbor + Sakura Kasaichi(muggle) -> Skyler Harbor) This is what I have for the Harbor and Kasaichi Family Tree so far, I can work out more details if you want. Re: Harrison Family Sorry about the not placing sign on the previous, I tend to forget things like that'.' I'm not adding any new characters I am instead linking one of my already approved characters to the family'.' Pyrak (talk) 21:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Age How old is Amedea (Amy)? Rabbitty (talk) 01:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) rp? Between viktor ans Audrey? Those two are siblings right? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 20:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hah. Sounds great:) Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 20:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :( So I don't get the fancy template? Jen Oops! Sorry my bad. Wikia told me the pictures weren't currently in use, must have been an error! I just changed it :) --~Peislandgal (talk) 18:23, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I made Jonathon's daughter. :) Jenna Harrison -Lilly Alice I think I'd like to adopt Alice from you. Obviously, I read your blog and I don't think I would change anything beyond the code on her page and possibly the pic of J.Love Hewitt to something that matches that pretty pic in her word bubble. Let me know if you are okay with me taking over mother Kunze. Kirá (talk) 09:24, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Cleanup Yes, all the archives will need to be cleaned out, but for right now I'm leaving cleaning classroom and archives to the teachers of that subject. However, all the other locations around Hogwrats (Great Hall, lake, Library etc) do need their archives cleaned out and all the rp's on them deleted for next semester. If you want to work on that, feel free. Also, I noticed you posted with your teacher on your classroom. Classes don't begin until next week, so please make sure you don't begin, or students are posting there until then. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Archives Actually click on the arcive, and choose "delete", then select delete again on the next page to delete the page. So, delete all the arcive pages (don't just clear them out) and clear the actual pages off (Don'T Delete Them!). If you don't have access to delete, let me know (but I think you should), and I'll promote you to admin temporarily so you can delete pages and help out. So, just in case, here's an example. On The Black Lake page, there's 4 archives that need to be deleted, and when you refresh the page, all those links should be red (because the pages are gone), so delete the red links to the now deleted archives, and all the RP's on that page (except any currently ongoing, which is the top 2 RP's on that page, both of which have been updated today). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Temp Admin I'm giving you temporary admin permissions to help delete archive pages and get things ready for the next year. If you have any issues or think you mess somthing up, let me know, otherwise thanks for the help! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :So far the arciving looks good. Two things though: *On the pages you remove the archives from, also remove all the RPs on the page. The pages should be emptied for the next year. At this point all RPing on these pages should be done, so feel free to get rid of all of it. *Secondly (which conflicts slightly with #1), don't mess with the offices. Allow the teachers to remove their own roleplays and archives in their offices. I noticed you did one office, and if she wants the data back I can restore it, but leave the offices alone.. Other than that, you're doing great. Thanks for the help! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC)